Road to Finding
by Skye Cloud
Summary: Allen was abandoned by his cruel Master to rot on the streets, only to be taken in and sold to a man who didn't want to accept him. A love triangle between Allen, Kanda and Lavi. Rated T.. For now. Leave a review if you can, it'll fuel my motivation to continue writing..
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the road

_Chapter 1: The beginning of the road_

The scars on his back still hurt. The bones jutted uglily out of his small frame, the bony shape of the spine could clearly be seen on his scarred back and his own collarbones poking out like broken sticks. When he closed his eyes, he could almost still see all the evil grins and the menacing faces, all looking down at him and they rained slaps after punches after kicks. Master, or what he was forced to call him, locked him in his basement for as long as he could remember. Parents were non-existent, and so was the word _resistance_. Love, fun, joy, laughter.. None of them existed to this caged animal. He rarely saw sunlight, or the outside world for that matter, only the dim lightbulb slightly illuminated the empty stale room, barely any furniture decorated the dirty basement. Darkness was always surrounding him, and sometimes Master would come down drunk and crazy just to take his anger out on the poor little boy; chains and whips were the only toys his Master had ever played with him. When Master was happier, he would too invite his friends to watch the torture, even letting them join the fun for a little bit of cash to fund his infinite need for alcohol.

Like a rag doll, Allen was tossed away so casually once the man decided he was finally done with him, the body too broken and too used for him to stand him any longer. Master had grown tired of him, and had decided to kick him out of his basement and buy a younger, fresher new meat to use and torture. Perhaps this was better, he thought to himself. Maybe he would finally be free of such pain and sorrow.. Dragging himself to the nearest alley, he rummaged through the bins and found a piece of ragged dirty cloth, using it to cover his trembling body as he tried to close his tired eyes to at least get some sleep.

But even this temporary safe haven wasn't something he was destined to keep.

With a sharp yank, the boy was jolted awake from the extremely rare moments of nightmare-less sleeps. Saucer-like silver grey eyes darted around fearfully, still not used to such bright light. He searched around for the object of his nightmares, but all he could see was fitter bigger men in black suits pulling him towards a van before throwing him in, and they too got in and drove away. What.. What did they want from him? Is this his punishment for taking a nap without permission, and now he's going to the very hell Master often told him to go? He had resigned to his fate for a long time, and he laid on the cold rough mat of the van and closed his eyes to dream of a life he could only imagine.

The next thing he knew, he was clad in a simple soft white dress, lying on something so soft it almost felt like he was dreaming. Am I dead? He slowly got up from his bed, looking around to see if he was really in the nether world. Instead, he only saw yet another empty room, the moist moss filled walls replaced by thick iron bars.

Of course, he smiled sadly. This was just a different kind of hell.

People in nice clean suits walked past everyday very often, inspecting the humans caged behind those iron bars, sometimes discussing about the price and the appearance. He heard them talk, and it seems like Allen was one of the lowest priced; after all his body was filled with scars, but the only thing that kept him from being slaughtered like a common pig was his exotic eyes. Still, it was hard finding a buyer who would want used goods.

He had lost count of how many days he had been here, all the other humans he could see that shared his fate were coming and going, being sold at high prices like some sort of priceless object without a fuss while he.. was just scorned upon.

_No one wants him_, he could hear them say everyday. _Maybe we should kill him, sell his organs or something. At least he would be worth better._

The day finally came when the men decided his living body wasn't even worth as a whole, selling his organs would bring them some money at least.

He didn't resist. Nor cry, nor scream. Not even a single word was uttered.

He merely followed them, knowing full well this day was going to be the last. He just felt that it was such a pity, he never got to see what the outside world was really like. It sounded beautiful, at least that was what he heard from the humans that stayed and bothered to chat.

Beauty.. It was something the boy would never obtain.

On the way to the van to the slaughter house, the group of men had led him past a potential buyer, and he couldn't help but to look up at his face. Maybe he could find someone 'beautiful'.. The man however, instead of ignoring him like everyone else he continued to stare at him, suddenly grabbing his face and continued to look into his eyes. Allen was uncomfortable of course, but he was taught never to refuse. he merely stared back at him emotionlessly, hoping he would just let go of his face and he would finally, finally be free from everything.

"I want this boy."

He stood waiting beside the man's sleek black vehicle; he was bought by the strange orange hair man who was paying the dealers a wad of papers in exchange for him. He was bought, for the price less than an expensive meal.

Allen was made to sit at the back of the car, the man was driving and he was the only other passenger. Instead, he took the chance to look out the tinted window from this strange vehicle, watching the green leafy trees zoom past the moving car, the fluffy white clouds moving ever so slowly in the pale blue sky. It was something the boy had only wished to ever see, and now he was finally able to get a glimpse..! He thought he was extremely lucky, lucky that before his destined death he could finally see the bright sun in its full glory.

The man had drove them to a small little house located near the sea, he knew what 'sea' was when one night Master had forgotten to turn off the television upstairs, and he heard the television program talking about a huge body of clear sparkling blue water in the strong rays of sunlight, with the sound of crashing waves against soft brown sand and animals named seagulls.. He could barely hear the wind, but it was there all right. What were they doing here? Nevertheless, he followed him as quietly as always to meet another man who was coincidentally on his front yard relaxing in his lawn chair, but he didn't look up at him; he was afraid he would be punished and beaten if he looked at him without permission.

"There, your birthday present." The green eye orange hair man with a weird band around his head said nonchalantly, pushing the boy towards the bigger man who now stood up from his chair to greet his buyer. The birthday boy took a small look at the skinny boy before scrunching his face in disgust, looking away from the ugly sight of skin hanging on bones. What allure does a bag of bones bring? "But I don't want it," He scowled angrily, snarling as his teeth could be seen. "Why the fuck would I want something like that? Get me a nicer one, at least!" Said birthday boy roughly shoved the thin, broken body away again, angry and utterly insulted that he was given such a horrid, ugly thing as a 'present'.

He kept his head even lower, his eyes lowered to the ground and looked at his dirty bare feet. It was expected..

"Take it back, I don't want something like that." The man refused to even look at Allen, and turned away to go back into his house and slammed the door hard. His buyer sighed, mumbling something about being ungrateful, and too slammed the gates before went back to his car to drive away.

"..."

He didn't know what to do now. Was he supposed to stand here till his new Master comes out to get him? But he didn't even want him.. He couldn't exactly go anywhere either; the gates were locked and he wouldn't dare to escape or anything. He just had to wait, wait for a chance his master would come out to chase him away again instead of having him stand here to do absolutely nothing.. He went to where the metal gates were, too afraid to stand on the clean path. He would only taint the pure ground with his dirty feet.

Allen stood there waiting, waiting for his master to come throw him away.


	2. Chapter 2: Free

_Chapter 2: Free_

The once clear blue sky started to rumble and groan, white fluffy clouds turning into a grim grey color as thunder roared across the weeping sky and the long white arrows pierced the darkened sky. Allen was the most afraid of rainstorms; the scary roars would echo through the small enclosed basement, the flashes would often cast strange creepy shadows onto the walls and they would often dance together with the howling of the wind to scare and taunt the little trembling boy shivering from the coldness of the night. What was worse now that he was out in this foreign place all alone, and this time the droplets came down on his skin like ice pelting hard on his poor body. With a soft yelp he stumbled and crawled for cover near the bushes of the lawn, the thorns and branches cutting up his already scarred skin but he didn't care; it wasn't like he wasn't used to such pain in the first place anyway. He hugged his knees tight close to his body and buried his face in his chest, using what little cloth that was barely covering his body as a makeshift shield to protect himself from the piercing cold. No matter how many times he had braved through this horrible ordeal he was still absolutely petrified of thunderstorms. He prayed and prayed, quick, quickly let the rain be over..!

Letting out a deep sigh he sat down on his chair, the leather sofa making some sort of deflating sound as he did. What in the world was Lavi doing..? His birthday was around the corner yes, but he didn't have to go and buy a.. a slave! What the hell was that anyway, that boy was so weak and small, with little to no meat on his bones. Heck, he looked like the wind could blow him away anytime! His bones poked out at almost every part of his body, and his thin frame fragile and petite. It was the total opposite of himself; Kanda Yuu was tall and lean, his muscles were defined and his skin mildly tan in just the right shade. He was blessed with good looks and a naturally fit body, straight long smooth black hair set perfectly on the head. With defined jaws and a perfect nose , he was often mistaken as some sort of half breed between a Caucasian and an Asian. Although his trimmed angled eyebrows and narrow eyes made him seem like he was in a bad mood most of the time, he was generally emotionless to most things, unlike his first impression.

He didn't realise he had fallen asleep till the sounds of clapping thunder woke him from his dreamless nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It had been three hours, huh..? He sighed again and looked out the window, had it been raining? He got up from his seat with another sigh and headed toward the opened window to close it, but a little shivering thing hiding near his gates in the cold caught his eye. Was that the slave? He gritted his teeth and mentally facepalmed; had he been outside the whole time?! He couldn't care less about the broken boy, but he certainly didn't want anything to die in his front garden. He grabbed the umbrella hanging by the side of the door and headed out to where Allen was already nearly unconscious from the cold and the fear.

"Oi," he called out, and with a click of his tongue he used his leg to kick the trembling boy. "Get out of my lawn!" Allen only started to stir from his motionless state when he had heard muffled voices, his vision blurry and his head throbbing like no tomorrow. He was absolutely terrified, and his near naked body was trembling from the cold. His white clothes were completely wet, to the point where his already ghostly pale body could be seen through the transparent cloth. His wet hair had stuck to his skin, and a stream of water was falling freely from the ends of the drenched clumps. "S-Sorry.." Was all he could mutter softly before he propped himself up with his stick-like hands, only to fall back on the wet floor with a loud splash. This only fuelled the man's irritation, and he yanked the boy up by his arm and pushed him out of his gates. "And don't come back!" With a huff the man gave the boy one last kick; and with that he turned his back and left, not even giving the boy a second glance.

"…"

This was it, wasn't it? He could finally leave.. He was thankful the man came to chase him away, or else he wouldn't know what else to do. With a soft sigh he somehow managed to stand back up, and with only the road before him he started to walk. Step by step he took them slowly, and with every thunder he would nearly faint from terror. This somehow made him wish he was back at his Master's house; at least he had a shelter over his head, and a small dry blanket to keep him dry. No matter what, if his master told him to go, then.. he would. He would get lost from his sight, if that was all he wanted.

…

A loud thud could be heard, but no one came to his aid as the whole street was deserted because of the heavy rain. Allen was pushed past his limit; his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. Was this finally it..? He thought to himself as he laid on the ground, panting ever so slightly. A small sad smile appeared on his pale lips; he thought about what he had always been thinking during the solitary moments he spent alone in the dark room. What if Allen had nice Masters? Would he be happy? Would they let him out to play, and bring him to the sea? Would they hold him tight, and tell him the rain wasn't scary at all..?

Alas, this would only be forever a dream. As Allen drifted in and out of consciousness, all that lingered on his mind were the sounds of the calm ocean, the soft cries of seagulls and the music of the crashing waves..

_Would I finally be free?_


End file.
